The present invention relates to a device for physical exercise, specifically a hand-link device, which allows isokinetic, stretching, isotonic, and aerobic conditioning without danger of injury to muscle, joints, or internal organs.
Many exercise devices depend on weight, force or speed in repetitions which utilize springs, weights, elastic straps, pistons, gears, fixed pedals, pulleys, and other mechanical components. These other devices artificially limit range of natural motion, exerting undue force on isolated parts of the exerciser""s body, and committing the exerciser to a specific weight, force or speed inherent to the device.
Many prior art exercise devices fix or position the user""s body into a single plane, with a limited range of motion, or require retention of certain parts of the body in rigid or awkward positions. Such prior art exercise devices may cause damage to bodily joints, by forcing the joints to grind or compress against one another in order to accommodate weight, force, speed, limited range of motion, unnatural body position, or unnatural directions of motion inherent in the machines"" design. Machines such as xe2x80x9cpulley and weightxe2x80x9d machines can result in hyperextension of ligaments. Other machines position the exerciser in a manner which compresses spinal vertebrae.
In particular, many prior art exercise devices cannot duplicate natural motions of the body. In effect, the exercise device xe2x80x9ccontrols the userxe2x80x9d, rather than vice-versa. Oftentimes, injury is caused due to a user""s endurance, strength, or energy suddenly abating in the middle of an exercise movement, when the user is already committed to a fixed resistance, weight, or speed. Prior art exercise devices are unable to adjust force, weight, or speed, and overstress or injury can result.
It is known in the art to overcome the above-cited disadvantages in existing exercise methods utilizing exercise devices by use of isokinetic exercise, or the use of resistance against one""s own muscles to exercise muscles, increase heart rate, and the like. Typical examples of this exercise type include, e.g. locking the hands and attempting to pull them apart, or pressing the palms together to create muscle tension. Muscle tension created thereby results in concomitant tension to other muscle groups, thereby providing exercise to the entire organism. Additionally, the act of creating muscle tension raises the heart rate, with concomitant aerobic benefits to the individual exercising.
While the advantages of isokinetic exercise as described above are known, certain disadvantages inherent to exercise without any type of device remain. Elderly and injured people often suffer from a lack of hand strength, reducing the benefits of such exercise programs due to inability to lock the hands together with any real force. Persons with extremely long fingernails are similarly often unable to lock their hands together with any real force without injury. During periods of strenuous exercise, sweating may reduce the ability to retain a grip on interlocked hands or fingers, further reducing effectiveness of the exercise undertaken. Finally, some individuals are desirous of performing isokinetic exercise with greater force than is possible merely by use of the bare hand, and require a larger surface to grip than the palms of their hands to allow imposition of increased force.
It is also known that improper positioning of the hands and wrists during isokinetic exercise may reduce the effectiveness of the exercise, and increase the risk of a repetitivemotion type injury. Maintenance of even pressure when pulling or pushing on the bare hand is difficult, further increasing the risk of injury and reducing the effectiveness of the exercise.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for an exercise device designed to be incorporated into a program of isokinetic exercise which allows the user to exert significantly greater force than possible by use of the bare hand. Such an exercise device should be usable by persons with diminished hand strength, such as the elderly or the injured, and still allow the user to reap full benefits of the exercise undertaken. It is further a need in the art for an exercise device which correctly positions the user""s hands and wrists to maximize the beneficial effects of exercise utilizing the device, while minimizing the risk of injury to joints or ligaments.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an exercise device is described. The device of the present invention is a substantially U-shaped device, comprising a solid core with a softer, resilient covering. The device allows the user to gain the benefits of isokinetic exercise without the inherent disadvantages of such exercise using only the bare hands.
In a preferred embodiment, the core of the exercise device is constructed of steel tubing. However, it should be appreciated that any material providing sufficient resistance, such as iron, high-strength plastics, or other composites may be suited to the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the device of the present invention is covered in a thick, resilient material such as foam tubing, allowing compression of the device in conjunction with the traditional pushing and pulling motions of isokinetic exercise. As will be appreciated, the device of the present invention can be designed to be any number of weights or sizes to accommodate the particular needs of the user.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of using the exercise device of this invention is described, whereby the user utilizes the device as a hand-link, enhancing the natural benefits of isokinetic exercise.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.